No way that should be possible
by Anime Kat Reaper
Summary: KHR class 2-A reunion fic! Tsuna gets a letter from Kyoko saying that Nami Chuu is having a school reunion, and that she helped set it up...well, there goes his chances of not going! But what will happen when him and his Guardians return to their old stomping grounds? And really, it's not like you can just take a day off from the mafia after all! T for swearing on Gokudera's part.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, the reunion fic are popular, yes, they have been done before, and no, I do not care.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**I do not own KHR...would be awesome if I did though...**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

In an overly large, posh, and elegant mansion in the middle of acreage after acreage of forest, the sounds of maids and of employed men in suits could be heard as they went about their daily business, nothing out of the ordinary. But within the sprawling grounds and lavish rooms, there was a group of beings who did not join the other occupants of the mansion in their cheerful morning routine. Instead, the eight sat around a highly polished oak conference table in a large meeting room, a very gloomy and heavy air over their heads.

Except for one that wasn't quite as heavy. He had nothing to do with this matter at hand, but his precious Chrome would be forced to attend to it, and Mukuro did not exactly trust his boss or the skylark to look after her properly on something like this. Especially not now.

Yes, the group of individuals was the Vongola Tenth Generation. Yes, Hibari was sitting at the same table as them, yes Yamamoto was scowling, yes Mukuro thought of Tsuna as his boss, yes Lambo was involved, yes Chrome was sitting a bit closer to Hibari than Mukuro, and yes Gokudera felt like when he saw his sister. No, no one had died either.

Tsuna was the worst off. He was sitting in the overstuffed, oversized high-back chair at the head of the table, leaning forward on his elbows, fists clenched in his hair. The thick atmosphere in the room seemed to be more concentrated around him than any of the others.

And why you ask? _Why_ was the mighty Vongola Decimo and his equally powerful Guardians currently in such a somber mood?

It all had to do with the six pieces of paper sitting in front of six of the eight people.

_"– Hello all former Nami Chuu students! It has been ten years since you graduated from Middle School, and to celebrate the occasion, the graduating class of XXXX is welcome to attend a gathering of your former friends and classmates on the XXth of X, XXXX. It will be held in the Gymnasium and either semi-formal or casual clothes are accepted._

_From the Reunion Committee at Namimori Middle School."_

…..

Of course, they would on any other occasion skip such an event for all the unwanted attention of the other Mafia Families who would notice (and since Tsuna had no particular interest in speaking with all his former bullies again). But the problem was, was that Kyoko, Hana, and even Haru had helped set this up, even though the last one had never attended the school in the first place. Tsuna, Ryohei, and Gokudera (respectively) couldn't just _not_ go; that would put them in the doghouse. And none of them had any desire to be there.

That was also how the letter found their way to the young Vongolas in the first place.

Second was that Lambo was now attending Nami Chuu, and Tsuna was put as his brother on file, so if Tsuna didn't show up, Lambo would get in trouble. And as Lambo's boss and older brother, Tsuna didn't want to let that happen.

"What shall we do, Juudiamie?" Gokudera asked, staring at his letter in fear and disgust.

"Hahaha…do we really have to go, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, holding the paper as far away from his face as possible with one hand. He nervously traced the scar on his chin with the other.

"B-Boss; can we please go?" Chrome asked suddenly, blushing. She leaned out of her seat and over the table a tad awkwardly, on account of her swollen belly. Hibari's mood then plummeted to Tsuna's level, but his wife didn't seem to notice. Neither he nor Mukuro were going to speak out either, because they often got the full brute of the female Mist Guardian's mood swings. The last one had destroyed half the mansion.

Tsuna raised his eyes to her. She had grown her hair out to the point where it was touching her shoulder blades and back, but kept half of it up in a pineapple style still, even after all these years. He sighed, sinking back in his seat. He opened his mouth, and then saw Lambo's puppy eyes. Oh yeah…the teen was about to fail his science class. He had to help the Reunion Committee for extra credit.

"…I'll tell the staff we're going to be gone for a few days," he resigned. Chrome gave a huge smile, and Lambo gave a hoot of victory.

"Tch; if Juudiamie says so…" the silverette said, lighting a cigarette and glaring at the paper once again.

"Hehehe; who knows? It might be fun, Gokudera,"

"I'll EXTREMELY be checking in on the new boxing club members!"

"Oh, good idea, sempai,"

"Stupid muscle-heads; I don't know about you, but I'm going to start packing. Juudiamie; have a good day!" and with that, the Storm bowed to his boss, and left the room to go prepare for the reunion. He was followed not long after by the others, Chrome practically – no, wait, she _was _dragging Mukuro and her husband out of the room to get ready.

Lambo did not need to get packed since a lot of his stuff was already at Namimori.

Ryohei had a house where he lived with Hana most of the time there.

Tsuna too, got up and headed towards his chambers so that he too could prepare for what was to come. Oh well; at least Reborn wasn't around to mess with him at the moment. His life would have been taken to hell and back within the first minute of knowing what the letter said.

* * *

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

* * *

The Nami Chuu Gym had seen many things; from simple Dodgeball matches, to the Battle for the Mist ring. And now it was lined with streamers and banners, welcoming old students to celebrate their new lives with old friends. Many of the twenty-something-year-olds were in semi-formal attire, flaunting their attained wealth. But the atmosphere still remained festive and friendly.

"Ah! Mogami-chan! It's been forever, hasn't it?"

"Hina! It's nice to see you again!"

"And who is that little cutie?"

"Sakura is her name; and my name is Hanoza Miki now,"

"Oh, congratulations! Hi there, Sakura-chan!"

"Oh; Miki and Arisawa, found you,"

"Akira-kun! Mochida-sempai too! You both look like you've done well,"

"Haha, really?"

"I own my own dojo and hold stock with several of the best companies in the world," Mochida bragged, puffing out his chest and putting his hands in his pockets. "All thanks to my own hard work,"

"Wow, Mochida-sempai! That's awesome!" chirped Hina who had been an admirer of his in middle school. Her former crush nodded, then walked over to a group of former upperclassmen, starting an animated conversation. He had now seemed to regain himself after being beaten in a kendo match against…against…"Are?"

"Nani, Hina?"

"Ah, I can't seem to remember who Mochida-sempai lost a kendo match to,"

"Hmm…who was that again? Akira-kun, do you know?"

"Wasn't it Dame-Tsuna?"

"Dame-Tsuna…?"

"Who is that?"

"Ah, you know, the one that ran around in his boxers and was friends with Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera; he confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko in his underwear?"

"Ahhh, him; I remember now,"

Hina scrunched the bridge of her nose in distaste "I never understood how someone like Gokudera-sama would willingly hangout with someone like Dame-Tsuna,"

Several of the people overhearing their conversation all nodded in agreement, before turning to the stage where a familiar looking old man with glasses and graying hair stood at the microphone.

"Hello to all of my former students; are you enjoying your reunion so far?" Nezu asked with a cheerful grin, since he saw all students he had liked, and none that ***ahem*** almost cost him his job.

"Hai, Nezu-sensei~" they coursed, the habit remaining strong after all these years.

"Yosh, well in a few minutes, we are going to return to your former class dwellings, so until then, please enjoy the refreshments! If any of you need anything, just ask on of the current middle schoolers standing by the snack table. It's good to see all of your bright and shining faces again!"

"Hahaha, and _you_ seemed to have gone gray, old man Nezu!"

"You're really still teaching here?"

"*low whistle* Just how old are you?"

"Ah yes; I seemed to have forgotten this brand of insolence from your generation. But I'll let it slide this time, as today you are all my equals in society," and with that, he left the stage and the Gym, going to his room to wait for his former class to reunite.

"Speaking of Gokudera-sama and Yamamoto-sama, where do you think they are?" Miki asked.

"Aren't you married?"

"I can still dream, can't I?"

"I guess…but they're probably too busy to come or are just running late,"

"Yamamoto-sama is probably in another country, playing in the major leagues, and Gokudera-sama has got to be a renowned scientist! He was really smart, so I wouldn't be surprised,"

"You two can remember those two just fine, but when I mentioned Dame-Tsuna, you totally blanked out,"

"Please; like you boys were any better. The only girl that probably is still in your head is the former school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko,"

At the mention of the name, half the guys in the Gym let out content sighs, remembering the pretty girl.

"See? What did I tell you?"

"Demo, where is Sasagawa-san anyway? I haven't seen her, or her friend Hana either," Luckily for Hina, one of the teenagers that were acting as helpers had heard, and came over to explain.

"Sasagawa Kyoko-san is helping with the refreshments in the school canteen, along with her two friends. They'll be joining their former class after the meet-and-great is over in five minutes," the student said perkily, having done her job properly.

"Is that so? We'll just see her later then!"

* * *

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

* * *

"This is really nostalgic," Miki commented, setting Sakura on her lap better. The whole class of 2-A was back together (except for about four people), and it was just like they were back to those days where nothing really mattered. The room itself was decorated like the Gym was, meaning that there was streamers and confetti on the floor. A student with a cow print shirt and messy black hair was sitting next to Nezu's desk, the student aid for this classroom.

The sliding door opened, and a woman with long, flowing orange hair and melted gold eyes wearing a stunning light green knee-length dress, and a darker green cardigan over it. Behind her were two women with short hair, one with it curled/wavy and wearing navy blue skirt-suit attire, and the other wearing a blue blouse over a white shirt with black shorts and green and white leggings. **(A/N: that's the exact outfits they each wear in the future, so don't take any complaints up with me over Haru's outfit if you have any)**.

"Kyoko-chan! Hana-chan! And…you are?"

"Miura Haru, desu; a friend of Kyoko and Hana's desu,"

"Ah, nice to meet you, Miura-san,"

"Kyoko-chan, you grew your hair out and Hana cut hers?"

"It looks nice! As expected of our former idol!"

"Hehe, arigato, minna,"

"Yosh, it looks like everyone pretty much here except for _those_ three, but for old times' sake, why don't you all go and sit in your former seats while I do the roll call?" Nezu asked, looking over the group of people.

"Oh, that reminds me; Nezu-sensei, those three are running a bit late but they'll be here soon," Hana said. The old man suddenly looked depressed, but started calling out names all the same.

"Arisawa Hina,"

"Here,"

"Ayoyama Sato,"

"Here, sensei,"

"Mogami Miki,"

"It's Hanoza now though,"

"Congrats; Chrome Dokuro,"

No one responded, so several more were called.

"Yamamoto Takeshi,"

Silence. Several more names were called again.

"Fujimoto Akira,"

"Yo, Nezu-san,"

"Gokudera Hayato,"

Another round of silence.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

More silence, then from somewhere in the building, there was very loud rapid shouting in a foreign language.

"**_Ti ho detto che noi dovremmo hanno lasciato in precedenza, Turf-top_**_!_"*

"**_Che cosa è stato che, polpo a testa!?_**"*

"**_Ora, ora; non è colpa di sempai che Chrome sentivo un calcio e ottenuto nervoso _**"*

"**_Smettere di combattere; Siamo già in Aula, si comportano così o aiuterai Bianchi lei cucinare nuove ricette per una settimana di prova_**,"* a new voice said, making the others shut up quickly. It held an air of authority over it that everyone inside the room knew it was the boss.

The door opened.

A man with silver hair cut low near the jaw and spiked out at the ends wearing an expensive black suit and tie, with a red dress shirt under it walked in first. His storm-green eyes were calm and calculative, scowling at any who stared back at him.

"Oh my God!" a fangirl squealed rather loudly. "Gokudera-sama!"

The next person to walk in was very tall and lead, also wearing a black suit and tie like Gokudera, only his shirt under it was a teal blue color instead of the red. He had warm and humorous eyes paired with a sweet care-free grin and slight scar on his chin.

"KYYYYAAAA! Yamamoto-sama!"

While the fangirls were very happy with the first two to walk through the class door, the next one confused them.

He was wearing a black suit and tie with golden-yellow shirt under it, and fist wraps on his hands. He had tanned skin, a scar on his left eyebrow, black eyes and short white hair.

It was Kyoko's older brother and their former boxing ace, Sasagawa Ryohei. Did he come to see his little sister or something?

The next one was totally unpredicted.

Hibari-san – _the_ demon perfect of Nami Chuu – was helping a woman everyone knew was Dokuro Chrome, because of her eye patch and bizarre pineapple hair style. They assumed it had something to do with the fact that she was pregnant, but that only added to their shock because it meant Hibari was the father. (No duh; who else since he is helping her in public?). Hibari was wearing a suit like the others with a purple shirt, and Chrome was wearing a loose indigo dress with a purple sash set just above her stomach.

"Dokuro and Hibari-san!? I did not see this coming,"

"And now another Hibari is 'coming' as well! Look at her stomach!"

That is when Hibari flashed his tonfa and glared at the class, moving Chrome behind him. "Shut up or I'll bite you to death,"

They all shut up.

"Juudiamie; you can come in,"

"Mou, I told you that it was unneeded for you to search for weapons, Gokudera. No one here would even have the slightest thing to do that sort of stuff," said the voice that had ordered the others around earlier as the owner walked in. It was deep and melodious, like silk over stones.

A man with messy, spiky brown hair that seemed to be defying gravity and the clearest honey colored eyes ever walked in. He had perfectly crafted features, and while he wasn't the tallest of the group, he had some height on a normal person. His outfit, if possible, seemed to be of a higher quality than that of the others, a black suit and white button up shirt, no tie.

Silence.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" the whole class, including Nezu, excluding Kyoko, Haru, and Hana, yelled at the man.

"E-EH?" Tsuna stuttered, something he hadn't done for a while now. He had actually never anticipated no one being able to recognize him. "E-eto, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

More silence. Then…THUD! Everyone looked over towards the teaching podium, Nezu-sensei having passed out was now laying on the ground behind it.

* * *

_**"I told you we should have left earlier, Turf-top!"***_

_**"What was that, Octopus-head!?"***_

_**"Now, now; It's not the fault of Sempai that Chrome felt a kick and got nervous,"***_

_**"Stop fighting; We are already at the classroom, so behave or you will help to cook new recipes Bianchi for a week trial,"***_

**And that concludes the first chapter. I should be working on another fic of mine, but I really wanted to do this; it kept nagging me until I just had to put pen to paper.**

**Please review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi minna! Sorry for the late update, but as some of you might have read, the plot bunny was being evil and kept on running away...**_

_**-_-'**_

_**I'm back with the second chapter now though, so please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The Vongola ignored their old teacher who was sprawled on the ground while the rest of the class rushed to see if he was okay.

"Chrome-chan! Have you been feeling okay? You're getting close to the big day after all," Kyoko asked, greeting the Mist Guardian, Haru and Hana right behind her.

"Un, diajoubu," she replied, petting her stomach. Behind her, everyone was panicking over the teacher. Someone yelled to get the school nurse or call a doctor.

"Ryohei, why is your tie so sloppy? I thought I taught you how to do it properly the last time," Hana complained, redoing the mans' tie before smoothing out his suit. The boxer blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Gokudera and Haru had already started their hourly couples' spat.

After finding her friend was okay, Kyoko went over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, settling herself at his side. "How was work?"

"Hibari and Mukuro are taking out their frustration for the baby watch out on their missions; it generates quite a lot of paperwork…" Tsuna gave a long suffering sigh, thinking of what would be waiting for him after the reunion. He did leave a rather large stack of the stuff untouched, and if Reborn managed to see that and Tsuna was nowhere to be found... He sighed again. Kyoko giggled, guessing his thoughts. "How was your job in America? Did it go well?"

"Un; the photo shoot was right on schedule and me and Haru had a great time over there,"

"Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee, did you bring any souvenirs back?" Lambo asked, joining his Family. He also ignored the regular people, neglecting his job as the class aid while doing so.

"Ahoushi! They don't have to bring you anything!" Gokudera shouted at the same time the two girls coursed "Of course,"

Haru and Gokudera glared at each other, then faced the other way in a huff to pout. Everyone laughed.

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- Back with Nezu and the others-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

* * *

"Oi, sensei, are you alright?" Akira asked, his former science teacher finally coming too.

"Annggh…what happened?"

"You passed out, sir," Mochida responded, helping the old man to sit up.

"Oh, that's right…I thought I saw Dame-Tsuna as a wealthy man instead of some street urchin," Nezu said, shaking his head. Then the sound of laughter reached their ears, and they all turned to a group of people that were not crowded around the teacher. Releasing his grip from his former teacher, Mochida stood up, straightening his suit. He had an air of extreme confidence, assuming that the man with the spiky hair was not Dame-Tsuna, or at least, he had asked to borrow or rent that outfit if it really was him.

"Oi, whoever you are," Mochida called out, and Tsuna and his friends turned around. The former kendo captain glared at them in the same way a teacher would glare at an uncooperative student. "Mind telling us who you _really_ are? There's no way you're Dame-Tsuna; he's either still living with his mother or on the streets somewhere,"

"Bastard! You dare insult Juudiamie like that!" Gokudera said, taking out his explosives. Lambo fixed the electric horns in his hair, and Hibari raised an eyebrow. Mochida gulped, taking half a step back. Why was Hibari on _their_ side?

He quickly regained composure however, and his smugness level skyrocketed. He smirked "I'll say it again; there's no way it's possible for you to be Dame-Tsuna, and even if you _were_ that failure, you can't hold a higher position than me or even sensei, no offense, Nezu-san,"

"None taken, because it is absolutely true that he can't be that no-good little fool," the old man said, standing back up, the other ex-students still hovering nervously around him.

"Now, Hana, Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari-san and Chrome, would you please tell us where the real Dame-Tsuna is and tell this actor to go away? This event is for former students only," Mochida asked, shaking his head as if talking to a very disobedient child that kept on forgetting the rule, and he, being the patient teacher he was, was only doing his job.

"Bovino, I told you if you didn't bring that Dame brother of yours, you wouldn't get your extra credit; consider yourself now failing," Nezu interjected, making Lambo flinch.

And up until this point, the Vongola had been content to ignore them (with the exception of Gokudera, who had a dark shadow over his face and was blatantly fingering his dynamite), but the fact that Mochida had spoken about the girls like he was overly familiar with them and without any respect in his voice, and that Nezu was threatening to flunk Lambo even when he had done his job of bringing Tsuna, caused for a very dark aura to form over them.

This dark aura summoned the last remaining member of their group, thinking he could finally have some fun.

Rokudo Mukuro was joining this shin-dig, and there was no stopping him.

* * *

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

* * *

"So, where did he go?" a rather silky smooth voice said, and it sounded like a teenager. A gun being clicked off safety could also be heard. "Speak now, Loser-Enma,"

"A-ah, e-eto, Tsuna went to the middle school reunion; s-see? I got an invite too, but can't go because of a bust we're working on," the redhead said, holding out the letter he and his Guardians had gotten via mail to a teenaged kid wearing a black suit and a fedora, a green pistol in his hand. Reborn took the letter and briefly scanned over it, judging the information accurate.

He smirked.

Oh no, Enma did _not_ like that look on the hitman's face. Last time he saw it, he and his friend Tsuna had been hospitalized for multiple reasons, all thanks to _that look._

"Is Adelheid currently at the busting site?"

"H-hai,"

"Good,"

Twenty minutes later, all the targets had been rendered unable to fight.

"Go pack something better to wear; we're going to pay my No-good student a lesson on never to shrink on his paperwork…"

Yep, someone was going to be seriously mutilated, and Enma could only hope it wasn't him or his friends. Of course the odds of that happening shrank even further when the ex-archobolano took out a phone and made several calls.

* * *

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

* * *

"Oya, oya; it would seem that these pests have a very short memory ne, Tsunayoshi-kun?" the pineapple head said, fading into existence with his mist flames.

"Mukuro; why did you come out?" Tsuna sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was already having enough trouble trying to keep his other guardians under control; he didn't need the most sadistic of them to make a sudden appearance either. Can it get any worse?

POOF! A cloud of pink smoke enveloped Lambo and Gokudera. When it cleared, a silver haired teen and a cow-clad five-year-old had replaced them. The two were currently fighting each other, trying to pull the others' mouth apart with their bare hands.

"AHOUSHI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR GERNADES LYING ON THE FLOOR!"

"BAKADERA! YOU CAN'T TELL LAMBO-SAMA WHAT TO DO!"

"SHUT UP YOU'RE TOO NOISY!" and with that, young Gokudera flung little Lambo across the room…and into the arms of a certain spiky haired brunette. The bombers' eyes widened when he took in the man's appearance; spiky brown hair, check. Clear and kind honey colored eyes, check. Expensive pin-striped suit, check. Vongola Sky ring and Sky Lion ring on his fingers, check.

Then there was only one person in the world who this man could be…

"JUUDIAMIE!" and que the puppy tail and sparkling eyes.

Yep, he just had to jinx himself didn't he? Now he had to deal with child version of Gokudera and Lambo. This was going to be difficult…especially with Mochida so eager to discredit them.

* * *

**_Yes, this chapter is shorter than the last one, but the next one is going to have a lot of stuff going on in it._**

**_To those of you who have read my other story and the description of this one on it, I may or may not actually write that, as it depends on the story line._**

**_Please review for me!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am not going to say anything. It has been too long since I last updated this, so the only thing I would be able to say in this situation is sorry, which is less than adequate. So instead, lets get on with the story, shall we?**_

_**Oh yes, before I forget, there will be some Mochida!bashing later in the chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Did...did Gokudera and the class aid just get turned into kids...?" Akira asked, feeling a drop of sweat fall down his cheek. He, along with everyone else, was staring at a young version of Tsuna's right hand man, who had just grown a magical pair of puppy ears and a tail. Akira blinked and then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Does...does that man have _blue pineapple-_styled hair?" Miki gaped, staring at the man with the aforementioned hair style (cue the throbbing vein as Mukuro listened in on that statement). He just seemed to have materialized out of the air itself, paying no regards to the Laws of Physics. He was also the oddest out of the bunch; wearing a trench coat, gloves and boots even though it was in the summer. He also had a long ponytail falling down his back, besides the fruitity up-do.

"And did the blue-pineapple man just emerge from the third dimension as wel- why does he have that giant fork? Did he materialize that as well!?" Hina asked, oblivious to the air around the "blue-pineapple man" (Mukuro) as he brandished his "giant fork" (his trident) that still had little traces of the "third dimension" (Mist Flames) on it in a threatening way. Plastered across his face was a strained smirk that didn't seem too abnormal on his own abnormality, but if one were to look closer, they would see the little red veins popping along his face.

As the human fruit took a menacing step towards the civilians, he was stopped by the man said civs thought was masquerading as their failed classmate.

"Leave them, Mukuro; why do you always insist on mentally traumatizing the people we come across?"

"Oya? But haven't they been insulting you this whole time, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked, turning to face his boss and long time friend.

The spiky haired man gave a withered sigh, beyond used to the criminal Mist's behavior. "That doesn't mean you can send them to an asylum for the next ten years!"

"Kufufufu...fine, but only because I'll be adding to your already huge stack of paperwork on my next mission, kufufu..." The hetrochromatic man said, then wandered over to the other Mist and see how she was doing from her Labor fright from earlier. And also to scare the pee out of a certain five-year-old Thunder Guardian, at least more than he could manage on a usual basis now a days.

Tsuna groaned, placing one hand over his face as he also turned back to the little bubble the Vongola had created, leaving a shocked former student body and teacher. The pineapple-man ("Who thinks I'm a pineapple...?"(all Guardians raise their hands, including Hibari)) was right; they had only insulted the brunet from the moment he said his name. Why wouldn't he take the opritunity to strike down his aggressor?

Mochida was also surprised, but he very quickly regained his slipped composure, believing this to be some sort of elaborate hoax organized by that fake No-Good-Tsuna. Yeah, that had to be it; there was no other explanation.

Mochida smirked, then let himself give a low, throaty chuckle, ignoring the looks others were giving him. In his mind, the imposter wanted them to believe he was Tsuna so much that he was going through all the trouble of lame special effects like this, then Mochida would be glad to be the one to deface him.

Now believing that their sempai had lost his mind due to the sudden shock of the current events happening (and that the pineapple man had said he could send one to an insane asylum ("Mukuro..." "It wasn't me; he went insane on his own, Tsunayoshi,")), the former 2-A students nearly had a heart attack when two more abrupt plumes of pink smoke engulfed the silverette and cow-clothed child, making them return to their former, adult state.

And of course they did, why wouldn't they? At least according to Mochida logic, this was all an imbecilic ploy to make them believe the spurious stranger was Tsuna. Suddenly the former kendo captain's smirk was replaced by a cold glower. This fool needed to be taught that no one messed with him, and that no one in the class believed he was their failure of a classmate.

As he watched the sempai he had arrived with approach the group of expensive suit-wearing adults (Gokudare of which, was in dogeza on position he floor, for some reason), Akira wondered why Mochida was even in their classroom to begin with; he himself had never been a part of their class!

* * *

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

* * *

"Is this really the place?" A large, grizzled man asked in shockingly elegant French for his appearance. He and the men he was with were all wearing dark grey suits with white silk shirts and black ties, with a pair of feature-obscuring sunglasses completing their appearance in uniformity. Their only distinctions was hair color (or lack of hair), height, and amount of scars on their face.

Looking up at his teammate perched on a sturdy tree branch, spying through a pair of binoculars in which direction their target was said to be; a middle school reunion in the small country of Japan, in an even smaller town called Namimori.

"Ah; our guy said he tracked them from the airport until the limo reached this specific school. I can even see them through the window right now," the man in the tree said, watching as a slightly tall Asian man with a ridiculously cocky demeanor stalked up to the target. Unfortunately, this caused for the person of interest's Guardians to strike up a defensive position around him.

"Tch," he could only watch and seeth as the Rain Guardian closed the blinds for the window, making any visual contact they had had up until this point nullified. "Contact the Boss; say we lost visual and are awaiting new orders,"

"Didn't you just say we had him in our sights...?" A newbie to the team asked, unused to the concept of shifting circumstances. If the target was identified to be in one place, shouldn't they just storm the building and complete the mark?

"And now we don't," the man in the tree snapped down at the young recruit, who flinched. The grizzled and scarred man sighed, used to his friends' impatient nature. Instead he took out his phone, and clicked a number he had on speed dial; the only number in that phone at all.

"What is it? Have you got him yet?" The voice of his superior asked without preamble or delay. He fully expected the team he sent out to be victorious in reaching their goal, but the target was _him_ after all, so if they had failed, he needed to get his fake passports ready for use. Soon.

"We lost sight of him; but we know where he is. Do we proceed with the hit?" He asked. The wait on the other end of the line made even his hardened nerves churn as his Boss made the final call in their mission.

Finally, after weighting the pros and cons of involving civilians, the man on the other end of the line decided the cons wouldn't apply if the one in charge of delivering them was taken out. The cool and cocky tone in their bosses voice made his henchmen relax, and sneer viciously as he said "Proceed as planned; don't stop, no matter who gets in your way."

* * *

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

* * *

"I apologize for the inconvenience my younger self hay have caused you, Juudiamie!" Gokudera shouted, smashing his head mercilessly against the tile floor of the classroom. His forehead already showed signs of suffering from the abuse, having started to bruise and allow a drop of blood to flow down his face.

"M-ma, Gokudera-kun, you don't have to worry about that; you don't have any control over that in the first place." Tsuna protested trying to get his Storm Guardain to cease the self harm he always insisted upon whenever he thought he failed at something or caused an inconvenience.

"Leave him be, Tsuna-nii. He's too stupid to listen," Lambo stated lazily, one hand behind his head and the other in front of his mouth as he let out a loud yawn.

"What did you just say, Ahoushi!?" The squid haired man shouted, jolting to his feet, over his misery session.

"What do you think, Bakadera!? Or are you deaf as well as dumb?" The green eyed teen teased, sticking out his tongue. "I bet Haru-nee thinks the same as me!"

"Kora! Don't go dragging her into this!" Gokudera shouted, sputtering in fury while besides him, Haru just had a mischievous twinkle in her wide brown eyes. She placed one hand over her mouth to try and smother her giggles, and the other on her boyfriends' shoulder. Several stress marks appeared on Gokudera's face as he turned a dark blue color. "Not you too!"

Everyone laughed, except for Hibari and Mukuro, who were, besides already being taciturn, watching the cogs in Mochida's mind as it churned out false claims on the events of time travel it had witnessed. Being who they were, the two were always on guard against a possible enemy attack, and it would be a very cold day in hell (again in Mukuro's case) before they even thought about letting someone get the drop on them.

Stepping forward, Mochida felt the calm assurance that only came from falsely assumed, self-derived knowledge. He knew that these...people were faking. He knew that Tsuna would never be higher on the social latter than him. He positively _knew_ that there was nothing the people in front of him could do about it once he exposed them attempting to pull the strings.

"While this is all very impetuous and time-sullying," Mochida started, once again adopting an overconfident air and tone. The Guardians stiffened, putting their bullshit act aside for the façade normally taken on for Business. Lambo moved towards the back of the group with Mukuro while the girls were just in front of them but behind Hibari. Gokudera and Ryohei stepped up to the front, and Yamamoto moved to close the shades, an action more driven by the finely honed Mafia instinct Reborn and ten years in the Business had led to.

Mochida gulped, observing the efficient and automatic way in which the Vongola moved; like they had done this many times before. He did however, not being the brightest bulb in the batch, continue on in his triad. "While these superfluous displays of your attempt to appear as Dame-Tsuna by re-enacting the weirdness that usually befell him, we are still not fooled by it."

Tsuna sighed, expecting this in a way. First people think he's going to be a poverty-stricken urchin that wouldn't even be able to wear a suit, and even when he was _standing right in front of them in the highest quality ensemble possible, _they **still** didn't think it was him. And he had thought that his Dad was dense...

"Mochida-sempai, what are we going to have to do to convince you that I _am_ Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The brunet asked, pinching the bridge if his nose. This was getting annoying and repetitive, but before Tsuna could say the latter, he was suddenly kicked in the back of his skull by a foot he had felt do the exact same thing many times before.

"What is this pathetic display for, Dame-Tsuna? You can't even keep the help in line, even with all those lessons I had to painstakingly drill into your head." Reborn smirked, tilting the edge of his fedora to overshadow much of his face. Very quickly, the Vongola broke formation as the usual chaos that followed Reborn into Tsuna's life all those years ago.

"Oh, it's the kid!" Yamamoto cheered, lifting one hand in greeting.

"Hello, there! Reborn-san!" The formerly teased silveret bowed at a 90 degree angle.

"Hn," the former middle school perfect said his from of greeting to the other carnivorous being in the room.

"Oya? Arcobelano, did you find the skimped paperwork already?" Mukuro asked, ready to disappear if that was the case in point.

"DIE! REBORN!" Lambo yelled, randomly throwing pink grenades that he'd had in his hair since he was a child at his proclaimed 'rival' for just as many years. Of course, they didn't have very much affect on the now teenage sized hitman; he just knocked them out the window, at the same time taking care of about half the group that had been sent to presumably kill Tsuna.

"_Did they notice us!?_" The large grizzled man thought, supporting the new member as they retreated back to their tempoary base several miles away. They did not get very far however, as a shiny black Rolls Royce ran right over them **(A/N: If this was not the KHR universe, they would probably be dead instead of unconscious...).**

"R-Reborn! W-what are you doing here!?"

"It's as the pineapple said," a dark aura appeared around the young hitman, Leon climbing from his hat to his finger then transforming into a green pistol. This further shocked the students, and Mochida took a quick step back at the sight of the weapon. "You are currently skipping your duties as Vongola Decimo; I hired Enma and the Shimon to bring you back, but it would appear that I lost them along the way." Tsuna wasn't sure, but he though he heard Reborn mutter under his breath 'Loser-Enma will be punished for this later'.

Tsuna seriously pitied his friend in that moment. Loud screams from outside and the squeal of tires on asphalt were unsurprisingly heard a second or two later. Then there was more shouting, the sounds of a scuffle, and finally, one of the windows was shattered as a figure in all black burst in amidst a shower of glass.

But the figure did not land squarely on his feet like Nezu and the good (just oblivious) people of 2-A expected. Instead, he seemed to realize that he was suspended in the air with a bunch if glass shards, then struggled to correct himself in the air, which resulted in him crashing right into Mochida...and rolling across the room like that.

"Uggggghhhhh..." Came the accompanying groan of pain from such an entrance. Getting up and brushing the dirt off his suit, the ex-students saw that he had shockingly red hair and eyes that looked familiar, but they couldn't place.

That is until Tsuna rushed over to help his friend. "Enma-kun, daijobu? How did you end up taking the window to the second floor!?"

"Herbivore...that is the destruction of Namimori property. Prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari readied his steel tonfa for the beating it was about to be used to deliver.

"M-matte! Adelheid threw me up here! Blame her for the destruction!" The boss yelped, trying to avoid any more injuries.

"Enma-kun, what do you mean Adelheid threw you up here? And why are you here? I thought you said you weren't coming,"

"Well you see, Tsuna-kun, Reborn just suddenly showed up after he found out that you were going to the Reunion. We had managed to keep the letters a secret from Adelheid until that point. We were working on a drug bust, but after wiping the suspects out, Reborn showed Adel the letters, and they managed to get us all the way here from Korea in under an hour. It might have something to do with the suspicious looking guys we ran over outside, but anyway, when we got here, Adelheid said something about me acting like the leader of the Shimon instead of a wussy, then she grabbed me by the back of my shirt and tossed me at the window," the redhead explained in short breaths.

The Vongola sweatdropped, accustomed to the Glacier flame bearer's actions when her Family was involved.

"Really!? You now expect us to believe that he is Loser-Enma, you fake Dame-Tsuna!?" Mochida yelled, having enough of this farce. He grabbed the front of Tsuna's shirt, and if they had still been middle schoolers Tsuna would have been lifted off his feet. But they were not in middle school anymore, and Tsuna was actually a bit taller then his sempai.

Like the well-oiled machine they were, the Guardians moved to dislodge the threat to their boss, only to be waved off by said boss. To the average civilians, it looked like nothing had changed, but those who were either involved with the Business or simply knew Tsuna could feel the change in the air around him. The humbled and somewhat meek air that had surrounded him was replaced with the strong, cogent aura of a boss surrounded him.

Mochida, even thought he fell into neither of the two categories, was an experienced fighter. Hell, the whole class could feel it because it was close to the aura Hibari had used to subjugate them during their days in middle school.

Grabbing the hand that was clutching his suit jacket, Tsuna gave the man in front of him a calm look. He was no longer the quite man that a second before stood there; now, he was loud with an unspoken will, roaring in the background.

To those who knew Tsuna and had seen the look before, they held their breath in anticipation. The Boss had come.

And Mochida could sense it.

* * *

**_I was going to add more, but then I saw the date and was like "_Hmm... It's Tsuna's birthday, so I'll just give it to them,_"_**

**_Hope you enjoy, sorry for the late update, and Please review for me!_**


End file.
